Polyarylene sulfide (PAS) (or polythioether sulfone (PTES)) is a material with good physical characteristics such as thermal resistance, chemical resistance, flame resistance, non-toxicity, and electrical insulation characteristics. Thus, polyarylene sulfide (PAS) (or polythioether sulfone (PTES)) can be used in computer accessories and auto accessories; as a coating for parts that come into contact with corrosive chemicals; and as industrial fibers having chemical resistance.
However, conventional methods for preparing polyarylene sulfide (PAS), polythioether sulfone (PTES), or monomers thereof are halogen-containing processes that, in principle, results in a low yield and produces unrecyclable halogen-containing byproducts that can cause environmental pollution.